Do the Propeller! (song)
Do the Propeller! is a song from Taking Off!. Jeff Fatt cameos in the music video in a shot with Anthony playing the drums. The song has been The Wiggles' number one song of 2013. And so far, in the Taking Off tour, it has been the last song in the setlist. It is one of the most popular song of the new generation of Wiggles. Song Lyrics '''All: '''Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around '''Lachy: '''We're going up and up and up and up '''Simon: '''We're going down and down and down and down '''All: '''We're going up up up up up up up up up '''Emma: '''And then we stop '''All: '''Oh Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around We're going up up up up up up up up up '''Simon: '''We're down da-da down down da down down down '''All: '''We're going up up up up up up up up up '''Emma: '''And then we stop, Ahh! '''All: '''Oh..woooo Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around Statue, Statue, Statue, Propeller! Trivia * When this song was first shown in live theaters, websites such as Wiggle Time TV and the bonus feature of the 2012 video "Celebration" as a sneak preview from June to December 2012, the Wiggles didn't say "Statue, statue, statue, propeller!" at the end. It also used a different music track and the very last shot of the Wiggles on the double-decker bus. It was also shown before and after "Surfer Jeff" was released on DVD. * The original title of the song was simply "Propeller" as seen in Celebration!; but for Taking Off!, it was changed to, "Do the Propeller!". Video Appearance *Celebration! *Taking Off! *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2013) Episode Appearance *Lachy Shrinks the Wiggles! *The Wiggly Singing Symphony (Live) *Tasty Science *Who Am I?(Live) *Hula Hoop Symphony *Dr. Entertainment *Musical Cake (Live) *Is That Simon? *Anthony's Memory *Captain's Lost Hornpipe *Dorothy's Baking *Detective Lachy (Live) Album Appearance *Taking Off! *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2013) Gallery AudienceinTakingOff!.jpg|The audience CaptainandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Captain and Anthony DothePropeller!-Prologue.png|Captain Feathersword showing how to do the propeller AnthonyinLiveStudio.jpg|Anthony as airplane AnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums TheWigglesonDoubleDeckerBus.jpg|The Wiggles on the double decker bus DothePropeller!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword as airplane TheReplacementWigglesSingingDothePropeller!.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles singing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword LachyandEmma.jpg|Lachy and Emma TheWigglesSingingDothePropeller!.jpg|The Wiggles singing AnthonyatHydePark.jpg|Anthony at Hyde Park AnthonyWearingGoggles.jpg|Anthony wearing goggles CaptainandAnthonyinGuildford.jpg|Captain and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordinGuildford.jpg|Captain Feathersword JeffandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony Lachy'sMissingBritishFlag.jpg|Lachy missing his British flag File:DothePropeller!-DeletedShot.jpg|The Wiggles in deleted shot Live and Other Performances File:TheOriginalWigglesSingingDothePropeller!.jpg|The Original Wiggles (Anthony, Greg, Murray and Jeff) singing this song on "Fun Kids Attic" DothePropeller!-TrainingPrologue.jpg|Murray and the Wiggles in Training DothePropeller!-TrainingLive.jpg|Training live version DothePropeller!-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony and the New Wiggles DothePropeller!-Live.jpg|December 2012 live DothePropeller!-LiveStudio.jpg|Live studio DothePropeller!-DreamworldLive.jpg|Dreamworld performance DothePropeller!-HydePark.jpg|Hyde Park DothePropeller!-Sunrise.jpg|Sunrise DothePropeller!-WestfieldParramatta.jpg|Westfield Parramatta DothePropeller!-SydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Sydney Royal Easter Show DothePropeller!-2BSStudio.jpg|2BS studio SimonandLachySingingDothePropeller!.jpg|Simon and Lachy singing the song TheAwakeWigglesSingingDothePropeller!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles singing the song DothePropeller!-2013LivePrologue.jpg|2013 live prologue DothePropeller!-2013Live.jpg|2013 live DothePropeller!-104.3MYfm.jpg|104.3 MYfm DothePropeller!-SproutPrologue.jpg|Sprout prologue DothePropeller!-Sprout.jpg|Sprout DothePropeller!-ABCNews.jpg|ABC News DothePropeller!-PrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|Preston and Steve's Daily Rush DothePropeller!-AppleStoreLive.jpg|Apple Store DothePropeller!-CitiFieldMetsGame.jpg|Citi Field Mets Game DothePropeller!-FoxNews.jpg|Fox News DothePropeller!-PhiladelphiaPhilliesGame.jpg|Philadelphia Phillies game DothePropeller!-WestfieldWhitfordCity.jpg|Westfield Whitford City DothePropeller!-ThePlaydate!.jpg|The Playdate! TheWigglesandJacksonKeleherSingingDothePropeller!.jpg|The Wiggles and Jackson Keleher singing "Do the Propeller!" DothePropeller!-Google.jpg|Google DothePropeller!-EyewitnessNews.jpg|Eyewitness News DothePropeller!-WestfieldEastgardens.jpg|Westfield Eastgardens DothePropeller!-WallStreetJournalLive.jpg|Wall Street Journal Live LeeHawkinsSingingDothePropeller!.jpg|Lee Hawkins singing this song DothePropeller!-YummyMummyClub.jpg|Yummy Mummy Club DothePropeller!-BreakfastTelevision.jpg|Breakfast Television DothePropeller!-BTVancouver.jpg|Breakfast Television (Vancouver) DothePropeller!-iTunesLive.jpg|iTunes Live DothePropeller!-GoodMorningNewZealand.jpg|Good Morning New Zealand RobertRaketeSingingDothePropeller!.jpg|Robert Rakete singing "Do the Propeller!" TheWigglesandRobertRaketeSingingDothePropeller!.jpg|The Wiggles and Robert Rakete singing "Do the Propeller!" DothePropeller!-Wigglehouse.jpg|Live at Wigglehouse DothePropeller!-WestfieldHornsby.jpg|Westfield Hornsby DothePropeller!-December2013Live.jpg|December 2013 live Original Version Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Mashup Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Action Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Cameos Category:Sprout Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Series 8 Category:Series 7 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Music